Just a Teenager
by kewliobeans
Summary: Lancer wants to know what is going on with one of his students. How will he take the news that Daniel Fenton's problems aren't exactly what you would call "normal". Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have like nine ideas for fanfics write now, not including this one. Most of these ideas are for multi-chapter fics, so I will be posting a lot soon. Of course, the times when I can post are limited, because my mom says I HAVE to go to school. Psshh! Moms…**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 1

Lancer POV

Sigh.

The stack of ungraded papers towers over the pile of graded ones.

This is going to be a long night.

I finish the paper I was grading and grab another.

I glance at the name on the top.

Written out in an untidy scrawl, Danny Fenton is spelled out on the top of the page.

Oh, Mr. Fenton.

He's infuriating.

But, I worry about him sometimes.

He has purple rims around his eyes, making him look like a raccoon.

He looks like he never sleeps.

He looks so small compared to the other students.

He looks like he never eats.

His face and arms are littered with bruises and cuts.

He looks like he's been beaten.

Beaten!

Is he abused?

No, I've met his parents. They seem too….too…..too

Too, ahem, friendly to beat their child.

I don't understand.

He never does his homework on time, but it seems like he really tries.

He doesn't seem like a slacker, because he always pays attention in class.

Well, he pays attention in the little bit of class he actually attends.

He'll ask to go to the nurse or the bathroom and not come back for half an hour.

Or not come back at all.

God, I just don't understand!

Could it be a gang? Could it be bullies? Child abuse? Mental problems?

It's my job to help my students.

And, I WILL do my job.

Daniel Fenton, prepare to be helped!

**A/N: That was pretty long for my standards! Anyways, this WILL be a multi-chapter fic. Also, I've been doing a lot of revealing fics lately. If this annoys you, or you would like me to move on to other fics, then I will take that into account, and not do anymore. Well, I don't own anything, and please review! Until next time, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In celebration of getting my first reviews, I shall write another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 2

Lancer POV

Tie? Check.

Pen? Check.

Briefcase? Check.

Alright, let's do this thing.

I need to figure out a way to help Daniel.

As I sit down at my desk, I begin to open my briefcase.

I peer into the small container, and pull out a little, yellow notepad.

On the top on the notepad I write: Operation Figure Out What's Going On With Daniel Fenton.

Or, OFOWGOWDF, for short.

I'm such a creative person when it comes to titles.

But, then comes the actual thinking of ideas part.

Seconds pass.

Then, minutes.

Before I know it, class is almost about to start, and all I have is the title.

Sigh.

Students file in, and I start the routine.

First period comes and goes.

I find the day just flying away, until fourth period.

Daniel and his two friends walk into my classroom.

After about fifteen minutes in my room, he asks to go to the nurse for a "headache".

I nod, grudgingly.

He comes back twenty minutes later, with a fresh bruise.

Poor kid.

What has he gotten himself into?

Obviously, he's not being abused by his parents, if he's come from the hall with a bruise.

Ring!

The loud chiming of the bell pulls me out of my reverie.

As Daniel is about to leave I call after him.

"See me after school!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your encouragement! I love you guys! **

**I do not own anything.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 3

Danny POV

Great. Just great.

Lancer wants to see me after class.

Freakin' wonderful!

I just can't wait to get hollered at about my grades and my behavior.

Arrgh!

I save Amity Park from ghosts every single day and this is what I get in return?

I know I shouldn't complain, but it's just so frustrating sometimes.

I guess I'll just suck it up and take my punishment.

The punishment for helping others.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Teenager-Chapter 4

Lancer POV

Luckily for me, I have last period as plan time, so I can think about what I want to say to Daniel.

How should I start?

How about, "Daniel, there are some things that have come to my attention."

No, that's too formal.

Or, "Daniel, I've noticed that you seem to be distracted of late."?

No, he'll think he's in trouble.

Maybe, "Daniel, I'm a little worried about you."

Hey, that'll work!

I'll just go from there, and play off his reactions.

Almost time for the final bell.

OFOWGOWDF is a go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated since Thursday, but some things happened on Friday and I was really upset all weekend. Here's chapter 5. I don't own anything.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 5

Lancer POV

It's 2:50, and Daniel Fenton just walked into my classroom.

I get more and more anxious with every step he takes towards my desk.

"Um..Sit down, Daniel"

He hesitantly sits down in the chair opposite my desk.

"Daniel, I'm worried about you."

He gives me a look of puzzlement.

"You don't seem like the average slacker."

He doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"You always pay attention in class, and you _try _to get your work done…."

He nods, and opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself at the last second.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing's going on. Really, I'm fine." He replies quickly, his voice an octave too high.

"I am not ignorant, Daniel, I can tell something is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me! I AM FINE!"

"Okay, but I'm always here if you want to talk."

He lets out a deep breath, and then begins to look around nervously.

"Can I leave now?"

I sigh.

"Fine."

He runs out of the room.

I guess I'll just have to figure it out the other way.

The sneaky way.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 6

Danny POV

I walk home, kicking things as I go.

Gah! Lancer is such a snoop!

Why did he have to take an interest in me all the sudden?

I hate this.

Everything's messed up!

I get two hours of sleep every night, I'm grounded, I'm always hurt, Dash beat me up…

I kick a stop sign.

Ouch!

And, NOW, my foot hurts!

Grr!

I need to find some way to get lancer off my back.

I have to convince him that everything's alright.

Sigh.

I have so much on my plate right now.

Everyone expects something from me.

My teachers expect me to do homework.

My parents expect me to do chores.

My friends expect me to be fun.

My town expects me to be a hero.

It's just so hard.

I just want to hang out with my friends, and instead I'm fighting ghosts.

Why does everything always happen to me?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a short chapter I've decided to write as a thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 7

Lancer POV

I crumple the piece of paper I'm writing on and toss it onto the heap of papers.

I just can't seem to think of an idea.

I don't know what to do next for OFOWGOWDF.

Hmm….

Call his parents?

No.

What about Jazzmine?

No.

What about his friends?

No.

There's no one I can ask!

Just then an idea hits me like lightning.

Edward Lancer is about to become a spy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I'm updating kind of fast, but I want to make up for not updating this weekend, also I don't know if I'll be able to use the computer tomorrow so…**

**I don't own anything.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 8

Lancer POV

It's Saturday.

It's the day I'm going to spy on Danny Fenton.

Some may call this stalking, but really it's not!

I'm just concerned.

Really, I'm not a stalker.

Anyways, I check the Nasty Burger.

He's not there, but they were having a sale so…

I wander around Amity Park, wondering where Daniel could be.

Just then, I spy a ghost out of the corner of my eye.

This is not good, this is not good, this is _so _not good.

The ghost looks ready to attack, when out of nowhere it's sucked away.

I look over to see none other than Danny Fenton standing next to me, holding a thermos.

**A/N: Sorry, this is so short. I just felt like I should end it there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything. Also, to all of my reviewers: I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 9

Danny POV

There's Lancer again, is he stalking me or something?

Great. Now, I have to explain myself.

He looks confused.

Oh, god, oh, god, _oh god._

What do I do?

He's walking over here.

Crap.

Think of something quick.

Why do I have to run out of excuses now?

I open my mouth to speak, but I'm interrupted by my teacher.

He looks me in the eye and says, "What is going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter and the last chapter being so short. Am I annoying you guys with my apologies yet? I'm sorry, it just comes naturally. See! I just apologized, AGAIN! I have got to stop doing that.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 10

Lancer POV

"What is going on here?" I say, looking Danny in the eye.

Hmm, Danny, I usually call him Daniel..

Whatever, I have no time for psycho-analysis right now!

Danny hunts ghosts?

Do his parents know?

He just stands there gaping, trying to figure out what to say to me.

I try to help him out.

"Do you…hunt ghosts?"

He seems relieved.

"Yes."

That would explain everything.

The bruises. The drowsiness. The missing class.

But, wait something isn't quite right here.

I try to figure out as much as I can without revealing my suspiscions.

"Is that why you've been missing my class?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, but why do you leave in the middle of class?"

"To…you know…hunt ghosts and stuff?"

"But, how do you know there are ghosts to hunt if you're in class?"

"I…um…look out the window?"

I just nod.

I'll play along for now.

But, there is something more at play here.

Something I just can't put my finger on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter I will post tonight….but with me you never know.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 11

Lancer POV

What else is at play here?

What is truly going on here?

I've ruled out nearly every possibility.

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone! I just can't figure this out!

What could it be?

Unless, he has some sort of magical ghost sense, it's impossible for him to know…

Wait, ghost sense….

It sounds familiar.

Where have I heard that phrase before?

_Flashback_

_ Danny exhales loudly, then begins to look around. He's anxious._

_ "Sam, cover for me. My ghost sense just went off."_

_ "I got you covered, Danny"_

_ End Flashback_

I think I'm on the right track.

But, if Danny really does have this ghost sense, how'd he get it?

What does all of this mean?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this is DEFINETLY the last chapter I'm posting tonight. Hehe, maybe.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 12

Danny POV

I have to watch out for Lancer.

I don't know if he believed those lies I told him earlier.

Argh! Just one more thing to worry about!

He can't find out he just can't.

He'll tell my parents.

And then my life will be over.

Why can't I just be normal?


	13. Chapter 13

Just a Teenager-Chapter 13

Lancer POV

Ghost sense. Ghost sense. Ghost sense.

This mantra echoed through my head as I worked through the different possiblilities.

I couldn't come up with a single plausible explanation.

Perhaps, it was simply a joke, or they were speaking in code or something.

Nothing made sense!

Well, there's only one rational way to handle this.

I'm going to have to spy again.

I grab my coat and walk out the front door of my house without a second to lose.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I posted a new fic today! It's called ****Just Another Face.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 14

Danny POV

I slip gracefully out my bedroom window, unnoticed.

I heard that there was something going down tonight in the park.

In one hand I have the Fenton Thermos in the other, a bag of Cheetos.

Aw yeah, I'm ready for anything.

I get to the park and see two ghosts, ready to ambush me.

Apparently, _that _was the thing that was going down tonight.

I have a ghost on each side of me, shooting ecto-blasts every which way.

These guys are amateurs though, and I take them out with just a few blows.

I change back into 'Fenton" mode and glance over my shoulder.

There stands Mr. Lancer, eyes wide, and mouth gaping.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise. :)**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 15

Danny POV

What do I do?

What excuse will he believe?

No. No more excuses.

I have to tell him the truth.

How do I explain this to him?

How will he take the news?

I need to say something.

Something tells me this won't end well.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a Teenager-Chapter 16

Lancer POV

"Daniel?"

He sighs.

"Sit down." He says.

I follow the order and look up at his face. What I see surprises me.

The look I see on his face is one of total surrender.

It's a look that's startling to see on such a young face.

"I am Danny Phantom."

"I gathered as much. How?"

"There was this machine.."

Three hours later I sit in the park, stunned.

I was told tales of lab accidents, heroic battles, and other worlds.

It's so much to take in.

And, I was only told all of this.

I can't imagine living it.

I don't know what to think.

I need to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised a longer chapter, but, like Lancer, I'm a little tired. I will bring more details on Lancer's thoughts tomorrow. Then, you'll get to see what he thinks about specific things as well as the whole idea. Until tomorrow, guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Just a Teenager-Chapter 17

Lancer POV

Daniel Fenton's problems were not what I was expecting.

He's a superhero.

It's not like there's a chapter about that in my teaching manual.

What am I supposed to do?

Where do I even start?

That poor kid has been through so much.

Most adults couldn't even handle the things he's been through.

Poor Danny.

I can barely comprehend some of the things he told me last night.

How do I help him?


	18. Chapter 18

Just a Teenager-Chapter 18

Danny POV

Lancer didn't look so good last night.

I told him everything.

It had to be done. I had run out of excuses.

I couldn't really gauge his reaction, though.

He was mostly just in shock.

What if he gets over the shock, just to decide that he hates me.

He could make my life a living hell if he wanted to.

What should I do?


	19. Chapter 19

Just a Teenager-Chapter 19

Lancer POV

I need to talk to Danny.

He needs reassurance.

I can provide that.

I want to help him, but I need to talk to him first.

How do I even start that conversation?

"Hey, Danny! I'm terribly sorry you have risk your life saving people! Wanna talk?"

Honestly.

Still, I need to talk to him.

So, once again, as he's leaving my class to today I call after him.

"See me after class, Mr. Fenton!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: We're nearing the end with this one, folks! After this chapter, there'll only be 3 or 4 more chapters.**

Just a Teenager-Chapter 20

Danny POV

AAAAHHHHHH!

LANCER WANTS TO SEE ME AFTER CLASS!

What does he want to talk about?

Is he going to tell everyone?

Is he mad at me?

Okay, breathe.

I guess I just have to suck it up, and see what he has to say.

But, I don't have to like it.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a Teenager-Chapter 21

Lancer POV

"Hello, Danny."

He looks up at my, anticipating something.

"Sit down."

He obliges.

He sits, stiffly. His muscles are tight, he's not the least bit relaxed.

It's obvious he's not going to speak until I do.

"I want to help you."

His head jerks up. His mouth is dropped open in shock.

Did he think I was going to do something to him?

"I want to know how to help you."

"Uh, no offense, Mr. Lancer, but there's not a lot you can do."

"Please. If there's anything. Tell me."

"Well, uh, you could excuse me form class when I need to go fight a ghost."

Yes, finally, something I can do to help him.

"Done."

"Thank you. If I flash my eyes green, that means I need to leave."

"Got it."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I will give extended time to complete your assignments as well."

He smiles so brightly that it reaches his eyes.

"Go on, now." I tell him.

He walks out of my room, happier than I've seen him in a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Just a Teenager-Chapter 22

Danny POV

A weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I finally have a little free time.

I can be a kid again.

I'm just so relieved.

Another person accepts me.

He doesn't think I'm a freak.

I'm happy.

And, that's something that's rare for me these days.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Just a Teenager-Chapter 23

Lancer POV

I laugh as Danny makes yet another joke.

I look at the smiling faces of Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents.

Here I am, at Danny's "I saved the world, again" party.

Danny looks so carefree, especially compared to the way he looked two years ago.

He has changed from a sullen, forlorn boy into a charming young man.

I wish he could always be like this.

I wish he could always be this free. This happy.

But, there will always be another battle to fight, another person to save.

I can't always look out for him.

I wish I could.

I watch as he laughs with his friends, and I hope.

I hope that there will still times where he can be like this.

Where he can be, just a teenager.

**A/N: Well, guys, that's it. Thet last chapter. I hope you liked it. Look out for my other fics, if you liked this one. See ya around!**


End file.
